


Zigzag stitch

by Ysane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gaming, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex Shop, Short, Tagging as I update, Vomiting, and summaries, ship I do not know the name of, so i can not tag them, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysane/pseuds/Ysane
Summary: A collection of drabbles that will not be link together but yet are all held inside this work.Lenght and genre will vary between eachother.





	1. Battle Music (DarkCabaret (Swapfell!Sans x Dacetale!Sans))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Swapfell Sans (Razz), Dancetale Sans (Dance)

‘’you’re doing this wrong’’ he couldn’t help himself to say, the world instantly attracting the attention of the skeleton in the backyard.

‘’Excuse Me?’’ said Razz, but anyone that knew him enough could translate this as ‘Excuse You, How Dare You Say That My Fighting Techniques Has Any Flaw You- ‘

You get the point.

He raised from his spot on the bench, approaching the habitant of the Swapfell verse.

‘’you’re too harsh, your movement are cut apart from each other’’ he explains.

It was true, all movement lack fluidity, a result from practicing each of them separately too often, a problem he had also remark in both Razz and Edge's attacks.

‘’that leave too many openings, one between each attack… think like a combo in a video game if you want’’ he tried, maybe doing a reference to dancing would be less effective.

He helps Razz with his movement, remarking that they were starting to flow together, the lord was a quick learner.

‘’just like that, you gotta force your enemy in your rhythm, the battle one long song and not two superposing.’’ He instructs a genuine smile slowly appearing on his face.

He realized that a faded cyan blush was covering the darker skeleton's face. He had moved his hands on the other hips unconsciously, guiding his movement and tapping the rhythm on the hip bone, sometimes slipping inside by accident.  
He starts pulling away, but a pair of hands went on top of his, holding him firmly.

‘’Who Said That Training Is Done?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I tagged rare pairing, I wasn't kidding.
> 
> Does anyone know the name of this ship because until then I will call them DarkCabaret.
> 
> Anyways... I'm out.


	2. Healer are top (Edge Overlords)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Razz (Swapfell Sans) & Edge (Underfell Papyrus), guest appearence of thier brothers.
> 
> Warning:Gaming jargon, some talk about Dominance (have you seen the title) and humiliation.

There was a game in the Undergroud named Alobard, a simple MMORPG game that would have been left ignore if it wasn’t from the Virtual Reality that distinguish the game from others. This game apparently existed in all universe and after a few patches, the developers manage a transfer option so that players could play in all different verse, acting only as extension of the game.

This is how Edge and Razz meet up, using their day off to dive into a generic temple, even offering their brothers to go to the bar just so that they could play in peace. Their avatar loaded at the entrance, Edge look down at his shining fighter armor, making sure that is inventory was as he left it, nothing lost in the transfer.

He looks at Razz, smirking at the sight of the short skeleton in the priest clothes.

‘’Planning on hiding behind me for Exp. Thought you would have taken a fighting class to fit that dominance complex you got.’’ He laughs at the dirty glare the other send him, yet he watches the buff statue on his state bar. Not bad.

‘’You’ll see, there’s nothing screaming more bottom than a fighter.’’

‘’As if.’’

They walk inside the temple, slaying all the enemy in their path, he remarks that Razz had been able to dish out some mean damage.

‘’Enchanter’’ had explain the shorter as a swarm of mosquito was devouring one of their opponents. ‘’basically a wizard and healer hybrid.’’

That, they did. Poison damage, raising the dead and exploding corpse was a normal sight by the time they reach the last door to the boss. His health bar was low, a sure one shot by the boss if he was to walk in now and not a single hp potion was left in his inventory.

‘’Heal me.’’

‘’Who do you think you are to order me around?’’ ask the other, a hand playing mischievously with the door.

‘’Without me, you are dead.’’

‘’So are you. I think I am in the position of power now.’’

Brat!

‘’What do you want?’’ he opens his inventory, maybe the other would be reasonable and settle for the online currency or some rare item he owned.

‘’Lick the dirt of my boots’’

He chokes on air.

‘’You little piece of shit’’

‘’Think fast’’ the hand was pushing the door even so slowly. On one hand, it was the last day he had to complete the special event temple with the prestigious loot. If he didn’t complete it now, he would never or worst, ask his brother to… N-O.

On the other hand, …

‘’Don’t you have your mutt doing this for you.’’ He was trying to win more time or maybe make him change idea.

‘’He does, that’s why I want you to do it, because it still humiliates you.’’ He was never playing with the other again.

He got down on one knee.

‘’You see, that why I say nothing more of a bottom than a fighter.’’

He watches as an arrow pierce the skull of the healer, his mouth hanging open before his vision arrive on the death screen.

**Player Razz killed by Slim.**

**Player Edge killed by Red.**

They shared a look, pure rage burning in them.

‘’I’m never playing with you again’’ he announced to the smaller.

‘’That’s what you say each time’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this fantasy thing stuck in my head for a while and I used this chapter for it. I'm a HUGE fan of RPG and have two games of D&D going on, watch the first season of Overlord and read at least 60 chapter of 1/2 Prince, it was only a matter of time until it happend.
> 
> Slim is a Ranger, Red a inquisitor with a telekinesis skill, allowing him to kill Edge by dropping a boulder on him (discreatly by the celling)  
> i used Divinity Original Sins 2 classes for inspiration.
> 
> Anyways, tell me if you want more of that... I thought of the class for Rus, Comic, Blue, Stretch and some other already so...
> 
> I'm out!


	3. Shopping (Passionfruit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lust (Underlust Sans) Blueberry (Underswap Sans)

He clench the two straps of his backpack, forcing himself to calm down. On one hand, he was going to meet Lust and he was always excited to see with his friend. On the other hand, they were going to be shopping in a...   
  
He look down, nervous energy coursing through him and it's only escape was to tap the floor of the riverperson’s boat. The nearest stop was Hotland and after travelling the land of fire, he arrived to the capital. He tooks the streets that he had memorised by heart, doing the short trip in his homeworld.   
  
In this universe, they didn't even hide the shop like they would have back in Underswap, the name: ‘whatever the heart want’ was casually written. Underlust really was a different universe.   
  
Lust was leaning on the wall, checking his phone when he arrive.   
  
"Heya Lust" he greet, bringing the other in a warm hug.   
  
"heya Blue~ how are you doing?" the other gave him a small smile, hands lingering on his arms a bit longer than normal.   
  
"The Magnificent Blue Is Doing Marvelously Good...but to be honest, i'm a bit nervous" he look down at his bright blue boots, the fashion items a really interesting thing.   
  
"that's why i'm here, want me to lead the way?"   
  
He nod and hide a blush in his bandana when his hand was took gently in the other hand.   
  
They walk inside and he made sure not to knock anything with his backpack. If he need to describe the shop in one word: lewd. Cartoonish representation of genitalia made him cringe, the object presented disturb him, he didn't know what half of them were even supposed to do.   
  
"tell me if you see anything you like." Lust have his hand a reassuring squeeze.   
  
He look around, his eyes stopping on a really cute school girl uniform...   
  
***   
  
He place everything in his bag, the blush on his face still haven't die out but it was worth it.    
  
"I Really Like To Hangout With You Lust, I Like That You Don't Treat Me Like A Kid. I Was Wondering If Maybe You Could... Teach Me?" he try pulling the puppy eyes trick, that always work with Papy.   
  
"blue, have you ever done this before?" asked him the other, a hand moved to his hips.   
  
He shook his head.   
  
"babe, i'm so honored." He felt as if he was falling until he lend on a matelas, the furniture groaning under their shared weight. "i’m going to make you feel so good.’’   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rant café: I don't think I'll be able to keep this as a daily thing, but I' try to upload as much as I can, still need the inspiration and time to do so. Thankfully tonight was D&D night and didn't required my full attention. Also I realise that I had so far 28 hits, which was pretty decent with the tag that I left (hello self-esteem issue, haven't seen you in a while) and it make sense that people don't want to read this crap.
> 
> I'm out.


	4. Let's be friends (cherryberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Blueberry, Edge, Stretch (Underswap Papyrus), Red (Underfell Sans).

He like meeting new people, so when an accident happened and he meet his alter ego from the underfell dimension, there was only one thing you do: befriend him. Naturally. He approach the other, letting his brother treath the other Papyrus. If someone ask he would claim that he's too cute and innocent to understand what death threat were.

"Next To Meet You Other Me, Since We'll Be Together For A While, It Only Make Sense That We Become Friends." he expand his hand for the other to shake, giving him his brightest smile.

The hand was slap away by his edgier self.

"fuck off, kid. i don't do friends and even if i did, not with a pathetic crybaby loser like you"

Now that won't do.

***

"Heya Red" he greet as he arrived to the other post, his brother had forced him to take the job, he place down a brown paper bag. "I Thought That If You Are Anything Like My Brother, You'll Have Most Certainly Forget Lunch."

"can't you get the hint, i don't want to deal with you."

Rejected again. But he wasn't a guardsman in training for nothing.

***

Bottle of mustard bought for him, wrap up with a cute red bow? In the garbage can.

Pillow to make him more comfortable during his shift? Tear apart with his sharp claws.

Clean his jacket? Roll up in the dirt.

Gave him extra bedsheet when he look cold at night in their shared room? Push away four seconds later.

It was getting...frustrating. His act of kindness and friendliness had get him nothing but hurtful words and almost getting bite once.

He sigh and let himself sink more into the lumpy cushion of their couch, his eyes on the t.v. but his mind miles away.

Maybe he was been a push-over, but it was to late, he wanted to befriend him. The door was kick open but with a few months with living with Edge, he stop getting surprised by it. He look at the tall skeleton, which was carrying both of their brothers.

"HELP HIM RUNT, HE WAS DRUNK AGAIN. DON'T YOU GO GET ASHTRASH WHEN HE'S OUT COLD?

"if he would, i'll never get out of the house" he vaguely heard his brother comment.

He catch Red that was thrown at him and watch the other get his brother to their bedroom.

"Heya Red, Are You Ok." he ask, rubbing the other sweaty forehead comfortingly.

" 'f course.’’ he grumble.

‘’Liar, You And Papy Are Really Bad At Lying About Your Problems.’’ he gave the other a comforting smile, rubbing his cheeks.

‘’tsh, you won’t understand half my problems, mr. perfect. what problem do you have, not able to make tacos, boo-fucking-hoo.’’ the facade was slowly crumbling before him. ‘’you don’t know what hell is like, you don’t know about this endless loop of pain. you are so perfect, the less fuck up of all of us. cute. perfect. not a scar. innocent. you don’t even have to fight. it make me sick, why can’t i have that, why do i have to be the one with that?’’

‘’Red.’’ he stop his movement on the cheeks, raising his arms to undo his bow of his bandana, revealing the red scar under it. ‘’You Don’t Have To Be Alone In This’’ he lean down, pressing their mouth in the best kiss he could manage. ‘’I’ll Leave You The Couch Tonight. Goodnight, Sleep Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rant café: I headcanon that the underswap is not just a reverse thing, and that there's part that didn't transfer, strong traits of personality that defind the soul of the person itself. Otherwise, it would seems...kind of bland actually, just the repeat of the same story again and again, and imagine that as the player, you download underswap and realise it's the same thing as Undertale? Either you end it on the spot or you go in a genocide route because it's the best one, were you feel accomplish of succeding in this case Papyrus fight. If it was a bland reverse Universe, it would have probably never know a pacifist route.
> 
> I also headcanon that Jerry didn't swap with anyone because he's just that unloved.
> 
> End notes are getting deep.


	5. Taste of love (classic Fontcest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: death used fro humor (At least I think I'm funny)
> 
> Characters: Sans and Papyrus

If he was glad for one thing at the moment, it was that as a skeleton, his face was stuck into a smile, it was more than useful right now. In his hand was clench a plate and on them a batch of cookies made by his brother, made out of love and probably spaghetti. He hide a shiver of fear as he listen to his brother.

 

‘’OF COURSE, I’VE MADE ONLY THE BETTER FOR MY BROTHER, WITH ALL MY LOVE.’’ said Papyrus and he felt as if he was to decline, he would hurt his brother feelings.

 

If he was to drown the taste in ketchup, it would insult him.

 

_ welp, that’s it, this is were i die and not into the final hallway that time. see you next reset everyone, i love you papyrus. _

 

He took a bit, feeling it on his tongue, the first mistake. It taste like it was burn yet the texture was like it was undercook, granular and slimy. 

 

‘’HOW DO YOU LIKE IT SANS?’’ asked him his brother, his eyes expectant.

 

‘’it’s great bro…’’ he force himself to say and swallow.

 

‘’OF COURSE, ANYTHING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS DO WILL BE FANTASTICAL’’ he watch his brother strike a heroical pose, and he gave him a genuine smile.

 

Before he lost consciousness.

 

***

 

He wake up with a jolt, panting and disoriented before he look around realising that he was in his room. This sensation, it felt like a reset but he didn’t remember seeing the kid.

 

_ oh dear god, papyrus cooking really killed me.  _

 

He didn’t haven’t want to know how that leveling went. He force himself to walk out of his room, greet by the horrible smell. Oh no.

 

_ please kid, i need a true reset... _


	6. Chase (Horrorberry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: prey and hunting, biting, face slapping, degradation (?)
> 
> Characters: Blueberry (underswap Sans) & Blood (horrortale Sans)

His feet sink into the snow, each steps getting more and more exhausting. He had long ago abandoned his bright blue boots in the chase, trying to make a distraction, even a few seconds would be precious. He stop, noticing a tree with branches low enough for him to climb, a chance to not leave footsteps behind him, or take a pause if he wasn’t lucky enough to travel via trees.

 

He grab the first branch, the wood snapping in his hands in a loud  _ crack _ . He freeze in fear before  he was push against the tree, a body pinning his against the hard surface.

 

‘’heya there, baby blue, thought you could run away’’ he heard the low voice of his capturer voice next to his skull.

 

He turn his head a bit, meeting the bright red eye and hole in the skull of his horror version. The maniacal grin made a shiver run down his spine before the teeth close against his collarbone, biting harshly until marrow drip down the other jaw. He let out a scream before his bandana was raised up to be used as a gag.

 

‘’you sure gave me the work out there, but you’re not even trying to get away now, liking this?’’ the other laugh as he tried to protest behind the gag, moving to pust the other but it only lean him to push his body against his capturer. 

 

He try to used the branch still in his hand to hit the other, but like any other Sans, he was good at dodging. His wirist was slam on the  tree, making him drop the improvised weapon.

 

‘’so even nice and innocent baby blue can attack, i have one hp you know, if you hit me, you’ll be a murderer.’’ he gasp behind his gag, tears picking at the corner of his eyes.

 

He didn’t want to be a murderer, but if he didn’t defend himself… A tongue lick at the leaking marrow as his shirt was pull off and used to attach his hands together. The other turn him around, looking at his face, tears at the corner of his eyes and teeth part with the gag.

 

‘’what next, should i slap you, break a bone, i’m sure that you would like it, masochist slut. to think that your papy is convinced that you are innocent.’’ the other laugh, kissing him above the gag.

 

The harsh slap made him yell behind his gag, it hurt! He felt hands gently raised his head before he look at the other skeleton, he seems worried.

 

‘’you alright baby blue’’ the other undo his gag, kissing him on the cheeks were the tears had roll down.

 

‘’I’m Fine, Continue’’ he gave him a confident smile.

 

‘’god, you’re perfect.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, okay?


	7. I promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Comic/Classic (undertale Sans), Red (Underfell Sans), Chara & Frisk, mentions of both Papyrus (Papyruses, what is the plurial of that?)
> 
> Warning: Vomiting, angst, character deaths and reset.

He pat his back softly, the comfort numb out by the fact that the other skeleton was currently busy throwing up. It wasn't that much of a rare scene, it would happen almost anytime that they went out drinking. With who much Red universe's Grillby's is dangerous, the other need to be careful but here he could go all out on the drink. So, not that much of a rare occurrence. Except that they were not in his universe but in Red's one and they were not back from drinking but from a short trip outside, they had need to restock on food, a thing Red need to do at the start of each run since the loop had start when their fridge was empty. A thing he could understand since his world garbage needed to be taken out each time. Another thing he could comprehend was the current state of the skeleton.

 

Outside, the snow drift, heavy with dust, inside, the citizen of the universe clench the red blood scarf as he empty his stomach.

 

“i can't, i can't-” started the other and he interrupted him by hugging him in an awkward position from behind.

 

“it's alright, i promise. it's all going to be reset.” thoss words shouldn't be as comforting but knowing that everything will return to the status quo sometime feel him with relief.

 

It seems to be having the same effect on Red, the tougher looking calm down, his hands still shaking but the vomiting had stop and he could breathe.

 

“come here, we'll catch a few z, alright?” the other was to weak to fight back as he teleport them to his room, laying down the both of them before unrolling the ball of sheets to cover them.

 

“i...i have a really bad feeling about this.” he heard Red comment and stop himself from grimacing at the smell of his breath.

 

“it will be ok, just like always.” he try to cheer lamely, turning him so that Red was facing the wall, back against his chest. “just sleep for a bit, alright?.”

 

He wait for Red to fall into a deep slumber, still clenching on the Red scarf before teleporting into the last corridor. He wait silently, taking out his phone, he sent a text to Papyrus.

 

_i'll be late, don't wait for me for dinner._

 

He hesitate before another contact, typing but not sending.

 

***

 

He clenched his chest, watching the kid, different but the same in so many way smiled at him.

 

“welp, i off to grillby, want anything paps, red?” he asked in the same sentence he had learn to deliver perfectly, collapsing to dust and leaving behind a stain jacket and a undelivered message.

 

_i love you red_

 

The human, if it could still be called that, proceed, slaying the monsters left before they arrive to the black screen where they would make the decision to erase or not, a false choice.

 

Chara look contemptibly to Frisk, watching the kid that had less determination yet would still denied her each time at the end.

 

“You know what? I'm bored of this.” she announced, giving the other her characteristic smile.

 

“No more reset” she announced, watching the face of the weaker human crumple in utter desperation.

 

***

 

Red jolt wake, looking around him, the home was deadly silent and the bed empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an happy ending, I'm a liar, there's no reset.
> 
> Btw, I've been playong the new dlc of Monster Prom with my friends, it's cool.


End file.
